Another School
by Caboosetrain
Summary: What if instead of becoming an exorcist, Rin went to Yokai Academy? Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Well, honestly, I read the only other fanfic belonging in this section and it inspired me to write this. It showed promise but it hasn't been updated since 2012. Sort of lucky for me though, the other author didn't write enough to take all the good ideas (HA HAH AHA HAHAHAHAH LUCKY ME HA HA HA). Cough. Anyways, I have been thinking about it for a while, so here we go. The story will take place during the second season of Rosario Vampire and right in the beginning of Blue Exorcist. Rin is going to be in the first year. I have quite a bit planned out, so don't worry. There's good reason he is in that year. Hope you all enjoy.

You guys may also notice Rin is a little out of character in the first few chapters, and that's on purpose. He isn't going to be the happiest little camper since you know… his dad just died. Ha ha.

LOVE-

Caboosetrain.

Italics- _Thoughts_

Dislcaimer- Don't own Blue Exorcist or Rosario Vampire. Just writing for fun I guess. Helps pass the time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin stared out the window in the front seat of the bus he currently was on as it pulled into a tunnel. The teen took a moment to sigh to himself. Life couldn't possibly get worse. First his Dad dies…killed by his REAL Dad, Satan, then he was separated from Yukio to go to this school, and he wasn't allowed to become an exorcist. Damn it all.

The half demons head dropped, letting him take a saddened glimpse of the clip-on-tie he was currently wearing. He still didn't know how put a tie in a knot. Why did the schools uniform have to include a tie?

Rin let his head drop lower, letting his sword, Kurikara, which lay on his lap in its red kendo case, enter his field of vision. Rin sighed once more.

Everything on him was a constant reminder of what he was, bringing unwanted memories.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flashback-

_Rin stood in front of his father's gravestone, pondering on what to do next. He only had one goal, which was to kick Satan's ass of course, but he surely couldn't succeed as he was now. No, he would need to get stronger before he took on the strongest Demon of them all in a fight._

_Rin shook his head as if he had decided something and took out the cellphone his father had given to him. If he recalled correctly, it held the number of only one person on speed dial, and he was a good friend of his Dad's, which meant that there was a good chance that the person was an exorcist. Rin wasted no time on calling this person._

_Seconds passed before Rin heard it. A cellphone's ringtone rang directly behind him. The half demon whipped around to find him surrounded by multiple men. All dressed in the standard exorcist uniform. Except for one man that is. The one man dressed uniquely, unlike the others, to say the least. He dressed in all white and pink and sported a cape. _

_The strange man bowed, also tipping his top hat in the process._

" _Hello, im Mephisto Pheles. Please allow me to extend my deepest condolences for your loss, Fugimoto was a good man, but we all aren't here for the funeral. You see Rin, allowing the son of Satan to roam freely is quite dangerous for humanity. Im afraid that we can only provide you with one option." The ice-cream umbrella wielding man stated._

_Rin had been hoping to find refuge after Father Fugimoto's death, following his advice and calling Mephisto, but the call was beginning to prove to be a mistake. The Exorcists, who already had arrived prior to the call, seemed to dislike Satan's son greatly if their faces were anything to go by. Rin clenched his fists. He just hoped that they did not say he was going to be eliminated or something cheesy like that._

" _You have been allowed to be sent to a special school where you can become stronger." The bizarre man said simply._

_Rin blinked. _

" _Really? You'll let me go to an Exorcist school?" Rin asked stupidly_

_Mephisto laughed at the half demon._

" _Hahahaha. No, no. We can't have Satan's SON at an exorcist school. If something happened to another student, there would be a lot of paper work involved. No, we have to send you to another school."_

_Rin frowned to himself. Stupid Clown._

"_What's so special about this other school? What if I don't want to go, huh?"_

_Out of nowhere, Mephisto made a serious face and placed his hand on his chin._

" _Well, if you don't want to go to Yokai academy, that would mean we would have to eliminate you."_

"_Knew it" Rin thought. _

"_So I don't have a say in the matter? Fine. But what do you mean stronger? If this Yokai Academy School isn't for exorcists, how will it make me stronger? "_

_Mephisto shook his head childishly. _

" _That's for you to find out Rin"_

_There was a moment of silence. Unfortunately for Rin, it didn't last long._

"_Technically, the school year for Yokai Academy starts tomorrow. I suggest you begin packing." Mephisto practically sang_

" _WHATTTT?" _

_The strange man began to twirl his umbrella around in amusement._

" _Oh yes. If you want to make it to the entrance ceremony, you have to be ready by tomorrow. Your bus leaves at 6 am. I suggest using the bathroom before you go on though; the ride is about 4 hours._

_Rin bolted for his ride back home the moment Mephisto finished. If he truly only had tonight before going to school, that left him little time to pack and to say his goodbyes. _

_End of Flashback-_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin banged his head on the bus's window. If he had a choice, he never would've went to this school, but if he didn't comply with the exorcists, they would kill them, and the half demon had no intention of dying before he could kick Satan's ass. He also couldn't leave yukio all alone. They only had each other now.

After a while, the bus finally exited the tunnel and began to slow down. Once the bus was at a complete stop, The bus driver, who had been quiet for the entire bus drive, turned his head towards Satan's Spawn.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy son. This is one scary ass school." The bus driver said in an almost demonic voice.

Rin sweat dropped at the man's statement. That sure was out of the blue.

" Uhh, alright then?" Rins replied, walking off the bus with his sword and bag alike slung around his shoulder. What awaited him was interesting to say the least.

" WHAT THE HELL?" Rin shouted excitedly, turning to the bus driver. " THE OCEAN! ITS RED?"

While Rin was upset before and still was, the sight of the ocean being red was able to occupy his mind.

The bus driver smirked.

" They say the ocean here is red from all the deaths that occur at this godforsaken school. Good luck." And with that, the driver slammed the door shut and drove away, leaving Rin flabbergasted and covered in dust.

" Crazy old man" Rin said out loud to nobody in particular, dusting himself off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Whats with this forest? Everything's dead… " Rins mumbled to himself, observing the abundant amount of dried up trees.

As Rin walked the path that lead to Yokai academy, many more freighting features showed themselves such as cemetery's, flying bats, lighting, you know, the scary movie type of stuff.

" _I guess the bus driver wasn't completely nuts afte-" _was all Satan's spawn let out before being slammed and thrown 70 feet in the air by a bicycle, landing in a bloody heap.

Rin staggered himself up off the ground immediately, fully prepared to rage.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! ARE YOU BLIND?" ( The funny part about this sentence is that Rin actually says it in the third episode. It is during the exact same time to, since Rin is preparing to go to the Exorcist School).

Perhaps Rin spoke to soon. The moron who ran him over was an attractive, red headed girl who happened to have crash and burn into the ground similar to himself.

" _Holy Crap. She's hot" _Rin thought, lightly blushing.

Before Rin could apologize, the girl hopped to her feet and pointed an accusing finger.

" BLIND? WHY WERE YOU WALKING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD? SENSIBLE PEOPLE WALK ON THE SIDE YOU IDIOT!" the red headed practically screamed.

Rin paled. Weren't girls supposed to be nice? This one was just as scary as this forest. The hell with it, if she wanted to argue, then they'll argue.

" YEAH? IM NOT WALKING ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD IN _THIS_ FOREST. IM NOT LETTING SOME ANIMAL DRAG ME TO MY DEATH!"

The redheaded lady smirked evilly.

" I understand, by the looks of your tail, you must be some low class monster trash, perhaps your a kitten monster. I would be scared to if I weren't a vampire. HA, maybe you could survive if you take a few swings with your wooden kendo stick."

Rin paled even more, spinning around to see if what she said was true, which it was. His bushy tail was right in the open. It must have untangled from his body when the redheaded witch hit him.

"_Shit_"

How was he going to explain his tail? Nobody has a tail… Wait a second. Did she say she was a vampire?

"What? Did you say you're a vampire?" Rin asked questionably.

The read headed girl smiled more.

" The S class monster? Yeah. A vampire. What are you?" The red head stated smugly.

Rin couldn't believe his luck. Everybody here was nuts.

" Human? I guess?" the devil's son lied. Half the truth would be enough.

The girl snorted.

" Yeah right. Everybody knows that human weaklings couldn't get into Yokai Academy. Even if they could, they would be killed on site."

"…_What. Monsters don't exist… Do they? Demons do… so why wouldn't monsters exist? Wait… Those Exorcist bastards, they sent me to a school for monsters."_

The redhead walked to her bike and hopped aboard; giving one last glance at the boy she mowed down.

" Look out where you're going next time, alright?" the girl suggested, and with that, she rode off towards the school, leaving Rin all alone for a second time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hello. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I stopped here because… it's a good place to stop I guess. Anyways, you might have noticed, for when Rin meets Kokoa, I used the anime's version, but everything else will be involved with the manga or my own work. Im going to have to force myself to read the manga, never was a fan of it. It's just…awkward to read or watch. I always have to look over my shoulder to make sure nobody is within a 50 radius near me. Anyhow,

See ya I guess? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ha. Ha ha.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Here is the next chapter, but first, I wanted to go over a few things. Last chapter, you may have noticed Kokoa was out of character. That was on purpose; as was Rin's out of charecterness (I already stated why he was Out of Character so I won't bother). I figured that she would have wanted to get to the school as quickly as she could so she could meet her "onee-sama" (I actually looked this up to see what It meant, but I ended up having to delete my history immediately afterwards because a huge list of pornographic images popped up on the screen for google images :/… I don't really know why. I guess it's a perverted phrase, makes since I guess. I AM dealing with Rosario Vampire…). Don't get me wrong, I just read the second 3rd chapter for the second season of the manga, so I don't know if she actually acts like that usually, but I wasn't trying to get her to act like her anime counterpart.

Also…I guess im going to have to do pairings. Now, it may look like im going to pair Kokoa and Rin, and that's definitely a possibility, but feel free to drop a review leaving suggestions and stuff. You can also correct any mistakes I make, since I'll probably be making a lot. I'll fix them as soon as I read the correction.

Anyhow,

Thanks-

Caboosetrain

Disclaimer- Don't own either show, although I wish I did.

Italics- _thoughts or Flashbacks_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the Redheaded bitch left for the school, Rin headed for the mandatory Entrance Exam, keen on getting out of the forest. Once there and after he was able to get situated, he learned that the red head had definitely been telling the truth; Yokai academy was indeed for monsters. After multiple boring speeches by class representatives, Rin was given his schedule, an extra uniform in case his current one went missing or got damaged, his dorm location, and was taught all the rules at the academy, the most important being to stay in their human form at all times, which brought many questions along with it.

During the speeches, Rin couldn't help but look around the room with a scowl on his face.

Everyone here…They all looked…human. To human. How the hell did they do that? He was in HIS human form, but still had his elf like ears, sharp teeth, and tail. How did they get it down so well? While it was true that some monsters had trouble keeping their human form, they were like a needle in a haystack. Needless to say, he was Jealous. Looking like his real father was not something to be proud of.

Once the ceremony was finished and the students were given the ok to leave, Rin headed directly to the Cafeteria. He hadn't eaten since the night before and was curious to see what the food he would be living on would be like. After 5 minutes of wandering, the half-demon was able to locate the lunchroom with relative ease, and luckily, was one of the first people there, so a lot of tables were still empty. The half devil had no desire to sit with monsters, since they were still a mystery to him. How did they act? Did they act like they did in the movies? If so, there was no way in hell they would be sitting with him. He wasn't going to end up being there lunch…

After going through the lunch line and obtaining the most edible food out of all the choices, which happened to be a bland looking peanut butter jelly sandwich, the half devil chose a table near the back of the room, where the least monsters were.

As lunch progressed, multiple monsters attempted to sit with the Rin, but failed to actually sit. All the boy had to say to prevent anybody to sit with him was "Sorry, my friends are getting their lunches, they should be back soon" and they would nod their heads in understanding and leave, looking for another table. The way they acted made Rin doubt himself of his previous thoughts. If they were truly monsters, would they be so polite? Unfortunately for the previously content boy, Red filled the corner of Rin's blue eyes, effectively making him swirl around his seat. His luck had run out. Walking towards him was the bimbo who ran him over.

" No no no no no no" was all the boy could let out before she promptly sat down across from him. Silence overtook the table as the redhead began to eat…her bloody steak?

Rin put on his poker face. He had turned everybody else away and wasn't stopping now, especially to her.

"Jeez Redhead, you can't leave me alone can you?"

The girl looked up from her steak glaring daggers. " You're the only person I remotely know in this school besides my sister, and I can't find her. I saw that your table was empty, so I sat down." The girl stated, returning to her meal.

Rin mentally face palmed. This girl was extremely confusing.

"You want to sit with me after earlier in the forest? Why would you want to sit with me after that?" Rin asked confused.

The girl scowled and looked up from her meal again.

" I also came to apologize about that. Im not usually like that. I was just in a hurry to see my sister. When I crashed into you, I was slowed down and got pissed off."

Huh. That was unexpected. She came to apologize?

" I haven't seen her for years, and im finally old enough to meet her at Yokai academy. We used to be extremely close, so I was excited to see her after so long." The red head said.

That was relatable. While Rin hadn't been separated from his brother for too long, they were extremely close ( or so he thought ) and would hate to be separated from him for years, especially after Fugimoto's death. He couldn't blame Red head for getting mad if all she wanted was to see her sister.

" Are you going to say anything?" the girl asked irritably.

With a tooth grin, Rin pointed his thumb to his chest.

" Im Rin".

If she cared so much about family and apologized about her behavior from before, she must not be too bad.

"Im Kokoa" the redhead, now identified, stated.

There was a pause, but fortunately, Rin was there to break it.

" Hey, I can help you look for your sister if you want. I know I would like help looking for my twin brother if I couldn't find him." Rin asked. Perhaps they could get to know each other more now that he knew she wasn't nuts.

Kokoa stared at the boy as if sizing him up to see if he was serious and nodded her head.

"Ok, but it shouldn't be too hard. I was able to track down which home room she was in" the girl stated, reaching for her pocket, taking out a white piece of paper. "My sister is in class room A 456 taught by teacher Shizuka Nekonome, and also can be found at the Newspaper Club."

Rin sweat dropped. Apparently she had done some digging around, it was appropriate that they could be heading for the Newspaper club.

As if on cue, the Bell rang signaling the end of lunch and both students stood up. They had somebody to find.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not too sure about this chapter. Everything didn't feel right… Oh well. I'll fix it in upcoming chapters.  
I also want to say that im going to start off this story with short chapters but frequent updates, as in 1 chapter during the normal week and maybe 2 on the weekend, but as the story progresses, ill make the chapters longer with less updates. Im pretty much setting up the mood now.


	3. Chapter 3

Welp, here's my new chapter for the story. Now, I know I said I would update once during the normal week and twice during the weekend, but school threw me a fastball this week. I had to study almost non-stop, so I couldn't get a chapter out this week. Anyhow, it's all over (PRAISE JESUS). Im now able to continue writing for this story.

Also, ive got good news and bad news. The bad news is that Rin doesn't burst in blue flames this chapter. Im sorry (I truly am), but the good news is that Rin should be going Satan mode next chapter or the one after the next, and Rin meets the rest of the gang today. Aint that precious.

Love-

Caboosetrain

Disclaimer- Don't own either show

Itallics- _Thought/flashback_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Directly Outside of Moka's homeroom -

Rin stood in shock with his eyes wide and mouth dropped as his redheaded companion slammed classroom A 456's door open with a roundhouse kick.

The half demon couldn't help but inwardly get excited. It was just too awesome. She had just kicked the door open as if she was Bruce Lee.

" MOKA? I'VE FINALLY COME TO YOKAI ACADEMY TO FIND YOU!" Kokoa shouted gleefully as she strolled into the class, closely followed by a still mesmerized Rin.

The duo was met with blank stares and looks similar to what Satan's son had expressed.

" Uhhhh, Moka isn't here right now." A girl with blue hair and big…accessories told the two freshman. Two girls beside her nodded their heads.

Kokoa's previously ecstatic nature turned sour real quick. Her patience was beginning to run dry.

" WHAAAT? WHERE COULD SHE POSSIBLY BE? THIS IS HER HOME ROOM RIGHT? IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR HER ALL DAY!" Kokoa responded loudly.

Slowly, one of blue hair's friends, who happened to be an extremely young girl wearing a witch's hat, leaned towards her blue haired friend, intent on not letting the raging redhead hear what she had to say.

" I bet she's one of Moka's followers._" _

Blue hair began to frown. Why was it Moka that got all of the attention?

" Oh, you're one of them? Moka should be back in a few minutes, she went to meet with Tsukune."

Rin watched the spectacle with slight interest, as something else caught his eyes.

Did everybody dye their hair odd colors here, or was this a monster thing? Blue, purple, red, green,…what the hell? Everybody in the hall had weird hair colors too…whatever.

Upon hearing that her sister should arrive in a few minutes time, Kokoa grinned and plopped down into an open seat. What was a few minutes compared to the numerous years she has been waiting?

Witch hat smiled at the redheaded freshmen. If she was after Moka, she must not be too bad, no? She had good taste, and would never be able to get with Moka since she was not a lesbian. But what about the other boy? Was he after Moka as well? It didn't matter. She wouldn't allow the kendo sword wielding boy to get in-between Moka and Tsukune's love.

" Hey you, are you one of Moka's followrs as well? Well, you can't have her, she belongs to Tsukune!." The child replied spitefully.

Rin's mind was torn away from his previous thoughts, going blank instead. What just happened?

" Me?" Rin said, pointing a finger to his chest.

"YEAH. MOKA IS WITH TSUKUNE!" the witch stated proudly, gaining disapproving looks from her friends. "Plus, you're too young for her!"

Jeez. This school was a pain in the butt. So were the students.

" I just told Kokoa I would help find Moka you Mephisto look alike!" Rin retorted, putting his hands up in defense. The little girl sported a cape and a hat just like the clown from the previous night.

The witch didn't let the boy's statement go over her head. Being as smart as she was, she knew a lot about everything. Mephisto was a common abbreviation of the name Mephistopheles, the demon lord. It was an odd statement for a monster to say; as such major demons were like royalty and were rarely seen. Why would the boy mention such a thing? She would let it slide for now, but it would be kept in mind.

On the other side of the witch, Blue hair smirked at the opening her smart but gullible friend left open. Revenge for her statement about Moka and Tsukune was nigh.

" They might look young, but not as young as you~" the succubus sang. "The only reason you're in this school is because you're smart."

The witch's face flushed red with anger, but another voice joined the fray.

" Yes, but if you were 10 times as smart then you are now, you would still be stupid." A purple haired girl with a lollypop in her mouth stated dully.

Now it was blue hair's turn to flush red.

" SHUT IT YOU STALKER! WHO NEEDS BRAINS WHEN YOU HAVE BOOBS LIKE MINE?"

Two of the girls stood up, witch hat and blue hair, each determined to win the argument, but were quickly silenced when the door swung open a second time, where another duo came rushing in, also effectively catching the attention of the classroom.

" MOKA"

"Kokoa"

At the door, a pink haired girl and an average looking boy stood, both fixed on the red head who sat in a desk not too far from them. Both have had the honor of meeting Kokoa in different ways, as Moka was the older sister of the redhead and while Tsukune had more of a… different meeting. 

"Hey, you're the boy from earlier! You taste good!" the redhead said, standing up to confront the two.

Nearby, Rin's heart nearly shattered. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Taste good…she was a vampire…but that could mean two things… and both things were not good things…damn it. The half demon would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in the redhead.

Moka flanked her sister so she couldn't get closer to the boy behind her.

" Stay away from Tsukune, he is a friend of mine."

The red head smirked, turning to her side and grabbing a desk with unreal strength.

" Ok~, I hope you're ready to fight then!" Kokoa shouted joyfully, charging toward her pink haired sister with intent to kill.

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on the viewpoint, the desk missed by inches due to Moka's decent reflexes.

"Damn, I almost had you. You better get serious soon sister, or you will die!" the ever so chipper red head warned, swinging her desk once more, hoping to hit her mark. She didn't.

Instead, She ended up nailing the boy Tsukune on the forehead. The boy didn't take the hit well, if him falling backwards, eyes rolling back, was of any indication.

Choruses of "Tsukune's" were yelled out from across the room and girls rushed to get to the boy's side, the first two being Moka and her sister. The two girls helplessly watched blood pour out of the poor kid's face. That was possibly the worst thing that could happen with a room that contained two vampires. Kokoa leaned in and started to take in the blood.

That's enough. Rin obviously had the shittiest luck in the land.

The half-demon hit the redhead's face with a demonic energy fueled kick, flinging her into a few desks. His interest in the girl had left the building as soon as she went ape shit.

The red head rose from the pile of desks steaming.

"RIN? OW! WHY DID YOU KICK ME?" Kokoa questioned.

The boy answered honestly.

"Because you are nuts! I thought you loved your sister, but you're trying to kill her? What's wrong with you?" the up until now quiet boy yelled out to the girl. "Family is important!"

Kokoa frowned at the broad statement. While it could look bad to outsiders, she truly did love her sister. She would have to inform Rin of the situation.

The redhead turned to her sister and grabbed Rin's arm in one swift motion.

"There are too many burdens here, i'll see you later sister" the girl said, practically running out of the room with half-demon in hand.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The redhead didn't stop her running until they were far from her sister's homeroom, where nobody could interrupt the upcoming conversation.

Once stopped, Rin was able to pull his arm from the younger sister's powerful grip. He wanted nothing to do with this girl anymore.

" Im leaving" the half demon simply stated, turning away from Kokoa.

The red head snorted and reached her arm outwards onto the boy's shoulder and pulled him back.

"No you're not. I have to explain to you what happened back at my sister's classroom".

Rin frowned. What was there to explain? The red head obviously belonged in an Asylum. Nonetheless, he would hear her out.

"What then?" the boy asked irritably.

The red head wasted no time.

" Me and my sister were extremely close years ago. Me and Moka, used to spar every day. This is back before she got sealed and got pathetically weak, so she was actually able to beat me. I never won once, even though I tried my hardest to win, but she was just too strong. Eventually, my sister left for the human world and I had nobody to fight at home. I was…angry. It was unforgivable of my sister to leave, so I began to chase her around in the human world. I found her easily, but she kept running in fear of me. She had no way to fight back, Since they had to seal my sister's power and mind with a Rosario in order for her to go to the human world. She had no choice but to run." Kokoa told the boy sadly, pausing to catch her breath. "She ended up in many places, and I found her every time, but then she eventually went to Yokai academy, so I wasn't able to get to her until now. This is my chance to get my sister back, my real sister. You don't know what it's like to see that fake. The pink haired Moka isn't my sister. I need things to be like old times."

Rin thought about what the redhead said.

" So why do you have to try and kill your sister? Can't you just take off that Rosario?" the boy asked. If the Rosario was anything like his sword, it shouldn't be too difficult.

Kokoa shook her head.

"No, I can't remove the Rosario and neither can my sister. It was made so it couldn't be unlocked easily. But, I was thinking if I could push my sister hard enough, I could force her true self out."

So Kokoa only wanted to see her real sister and spar like they used to? That's not as bad as originally though. She just happened to be really close to her older sister.

" So do you see now? I do care about my REAL sister, just not the pink haired fake. Do you forgive me now?" The red head asked.

Yeah, it was understandable to an extent, but why was everybody so weird here? Monsters must be different than humans after all.

" I guess" was all the boy stated, turning his head upward. That's when somebody finally saw it. A letter…was magically floating above their heads?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There. Im done with this chapter finally. I did this all in one day because I felt bad I didn't have any chapters out. It feels as if my brain is dead ha ha. Oh well. Its out of the way now. I hope you guys enjoyed!

Feel free to leave suggestions for the story and feel free to fix any mistakes. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait ladies and Gents, but better late than never right? I've been pretty busy with school work (I dislike math greatly man, it's the only class I have trouble with), but I started to feel guilty that I wasn't getting anything out for this story, so here we go, a new chapter. Well… ive also…written a…few other fics…don't hate me. I guess that took a bit of my time. If you like DBZ, Naruto, or FMA, feel free to check them out. Anyways, im pleased with how this chapter came out and hope you all enjoy.

Also, as always, feel free to leave any comments with suggestions or corrections, as I do read them and take them into consideration.

Love-

Caboosetrain.

Disclaimer- Do not own Blue Exorcist or Rosario Vampire.

Thoughts-_ Italics_

_(Update as of 10/11/2014- made some grammatical corrections, pretty much made the chapter easier on the eyes.) _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There's the cemetery" Rin stated numbly, slightly shuddering at the sight.

The letter from earlier that had been magically floating above the duo's heads told them to head straight to the cemetery to have the fight that Kokoa so very desired. That's great and all, but there was only one problem that Rin could see. Of all the places, why in God's name did Moka's group want to fight _here_? Why couldn't they have chosen a nicer, non-scary place? Perhaps the perfectly open Soccer fields would have made a better choice? Or perhaps the just as open school yard? It was just plain wrong and disrespectful to the dead to fight in a graveyard, marching onto peoples graves and whatnot. Rin DID in fact grow up inside of a church, and was aware of such things.

Kokoa nodded at Rin's statement, oblivious to the demons chilled tone.

" Yes, I can see my sister and her lackeys up ahead."

And so they were. In fact, it appeared that Moka had already gotten into position for the upcoming fight. The vampire was standing all by herself, while the others stood far to the side to spectate the fight that was about to unfold.

The pink haired girl raised an arm once she saw her sister coming up towards the cemetery.

" Kokoa, you have involved too many people into our family matter. It's time to end this" the pink haired vampire yelled out.

Kokoa began to laugh in almost an evil way.

"Yes, finally! Do you know how long I have waited for this sister? IT IS time to end this!" the younger vampire proclaimed, reaching out to for her Ko-chan. "You must truly be serious this time! I'll get your true self to come out for sure!"

Rin frowned. The half demon had been secretly hoping that Kokoa would have a change of heart, or at least had been hoping that the more sensible Moka would have backed out of the fight. There must be another way of getting everybody happy without having this fight and risking death or a major injury…

Kokoa gave out a hoot as the bat that had faithfully been following her all this time transformed with a poof, turning into a giant morning star, complete with deadly spikes. The redhead turned to her companion.

"Rin, you probably want to go stand with my sister's moronic friends. Things are going to get a little hectic."

Rin sweat dropped at such a statement and nodded, obliging the redhead's request. Once the demi demon made it to the side, he moved a good 10 feet from where the others stood. He didn't trust them enough to be mere inches away from them. Hopefully a few feet would be better in case something went wrong. Apparently Tsukune and the others felt the same way, if the odd presence of four pairs of eyes drilling hate and demonic energy into the back of his skull was of any indication. It would be apparent he was not popular with them by being friends with a psychotic freshman. Once everybody was completely settled, the rampage began.

With a surprisingly speedy leap in the air, the petite redhead charged forward and swung her oversized weapon of destruction in a sideways sweep.

Luckily, even in Moka's sealed form, she was no slouch. With an almost exaggerated "EEEP", the pink haired vampire ducked under the powerful swing and scurried towards the gravestones, keeping her distance from her sisters close range weapon.

Kokoa smirked at her Sisters other personality's cowardice and dashed forward again, this time throwing swing after swing in overhead arc, repeatedly smashing the ground in hopes of squishing her sister to a bloody pulp, but her weapon of choice may not have been the best option for such a strategy. Her sealed sister was just too fast for the oversized morning star being swung by a small teen.

Once the bombardment of swings came to a halt, due to Kokoa's loss of breath from her excessive swinging, the pink headed vampire went for her own weapon…a flimsy tombstone shaped as a cross.

"_Uh oh. Moka got a cross. Kokoa is in trouble if she gets smacked by that" _Rin thought to himself, basing his info off of the numerous vampire comics he's read in his life time.

Kokoa thought otherwise.

" What the heck is that?" the redhead bellowed with a laugh. "You think you can hurt me with a little wired cross? I don't think you could even swat a fly out of the air with that thing."

Rin was now confused. He turned to the other monsters watching the fight for answers.

" I thought vampires got hurt by Crosses? Why is Kokoa not worried?"

Tsukune was the one to answer, being the most friendly of the group besides Moka…even if the Ghoul did dislike Rin slightly.

"Nope. I used to believe the same exact stuff, but the truth is, crosses, garlic, and even the sun doesn't hurt vampires. The only true weakness vampires have is water. Once Moka is unsealed, she is practically unstoppable. She's a force to be reckoned with."

Rin slowly turned back to the fight. All those hours of reading comic books and television…it was all a big lie.

Luckily, while Rin was questioning the usage of crosses, not much had happened. Moka had managed to parry most of her sister's attacks, choosing to dodge the swings that could not be deflected. All in all, Rin was surprised at how good the pink haired Moka was doing.

Perhaps Rin spoke to soon.

With one final powerful swipe, kokoa was able to smack the cross out of Mokas hand and also effectively shoving her to the ground.

Tsukune and company let out a very audible gasp and ran to their downed friend while Kokoa stood with her weapon hovering over Moka. Rin followed closely behind Moka's friends.

" Sister…" was all the redhead could let out.

Moka shook her head at the redhead.

" You've bested me kokoa. Are you happy now?"

Kokoa remained silent, but suddenly readied her weapon with tears in her eyes.

" IM NOT_ HAPPY. _ILL NEVER BE HAPPY UNLESS MY REAL SISTER COMES OUT" the redhead let out, bringing her weapon swinging down in one final attempt to get her sister back.

Well…it technically worked.

Before the Morning star could come down all the way and do lasting damage, Tsukune was able to quickly grab and remove Moka's Rosario, effectively quite literally releasing the beast within.

The sheer amount of demonic energy coming out was enough to make Rin's heart stop. This…was the exact same feeling from the night his father died. It wasn't nearly as potent, but it still was enough to bring the boy back to the worst day of his life. With no rational thoughts going through his head, the demon reached for his blade. Something dangerous was coming out, and he would be prepared for whatever evil being came out.

" Kokoa, that is enough." An older woman's voice called out.

Where the ever so kind Pink haired Moka sat was a white haired, Red eyed and much more powerful being who now held the spiked morning star with her bare hand.

" S-Sister?"

Inner Moka remained silent, instead choosing to ponder on the fact if round housing her sister 20 meters away was appropriate. She was more of an action speaks louder than words gal, and she was definitely leaning towards the kick. Ahh, what the hell. As much as Inner Moka loved her sister, Kokoa definitely deserved it.

Inner Moka lifted up her leg and prepared to launch her sister away for her stupidity, even though she was actually quite glad to see her, but a loud metallic _Shhhinnnggg _sound rung across the cemetery, and before she knew it, a large, blue, flickering light illuminated everything near its proximity, blinding all living beings that saw it.

Inner Moka, being the most powerful, was the first to recover from the sudden flash of light. She was about to wreak havoc on whoever dared to blind her like that during a reunion with her sister, but then she saw it. The Blue flames and a sword pointed towards her. Recognition began to show in her eyes and fear began to tremble down her spine. She dropped to one knee, placing a fist and her eyesight to the ground.

Once the others recovered, they found the powerful vampire kneeling before Rin, who had his weapon drawn directly at her.

" WHAT THE HELL RIN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MOKA?" Tsukune wailed. Who the hell did he think he was, pulling a weapon on the powerful vampire?

" SISTER!?"

Moka looked up to her friends and sister panic stricken. Everybody currently in the cemetery could be cut down any second. They needed to be silenced quickly.

" Shut up you fools! Bow down immediately before he kills us all!"

Confusion erupted across her friends minds. What in god's name could have _Inner _Moka so…_afraid._

"…Moka? What's going on? Why are you so scared?" Yukari asked quietly. Of course, she had pretty much already figured it out, but a 100 percent confirmation would be nice for her and the rest of the group.

Moka paused.

" Satan stands before us."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Chapter is now finished! Now you probably noticed at the end that I made Moka think Rin was satan, which I think is rational, seeing the blue flames and all. Rin is the first to inherit the power of blue flames.

Anyhow, I hope everybody enjoyed the read, now I guess I'll study for my History quiz…

Goodnight!

Note- Man oh man. Im about to reupload this chapter and the views for the story in October are at 2,666. It's a sign! Lol. Alright, I just thought that it was funny.


End file.
